


in the flowerbed

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, they are domestic and have a cat: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The problem, he quickly realizes, is that a cat has made itself a bed within the petunias. Dedue had not expected a very long life for them given the summer’s last few days were but weeks away, but to see them crushed underneath the cat’s small body was probably not the way he’d expected them to go. “Ah.”“Indeed.” Dedue hums.





	in the flowerbed

**Author's Note:**

> just some shameless modern domesticity

“How troublesome.”

Dimitri’s arm deep in another unpacked box, hoping for more luck in finding the flashdrive necessary for the case he’s working on when his husband speaks. Their lazy Sunday had become a bit more of a working one after he’d gotten off the phone with Felix, who sounded even less enthusiastic about the ordeal than usual, and while he tossed around their combined belongings like a madman Dedue quietly found the order amongst them, finding each object’s new place. He can admit that he probably should’ve taken a bit more time off after the wedding to really settle into their new townhome—especially with Ingrid reminding him pointed every week that they were having a house warming at the end of the month whether he was ready for it or not—but he was all too used to putting the needs of the firm before his own, and had simply enjoyed the time away while it lasted.

Still, he can’t help but feel guilty as he looks over to see Dedue standing in front of the window. He is stunning as ever, even in his loungewear, and the sun is hitting him in all the right ways; Dimitri can’t fathom ever growing tired of the sight. They were supposed to be taking a break from unpacking, undeserved as it may be, and get outside for the day. It was something they’d both been waiting for all week, what with Dedue’s early mornings and Dimitri’s frequently late nights being severely impacting of the time they got together, and now it was just another broken promise that he’d have to make up (no matter how many times the other insisted that it was not that big a deal). “What is it?”

“The petunias I placed underneath the window,” Dedue says, tone laced with intrigue. “They are…attracting unexpected guests.”

“Is that not the purpose of flowers?”

“Yes, but…” He trails off, and Dimitri crosses the short amount of space between them to look for himself.

The problem, he quickly realizes, is that a cat has made itself a bed within the petunias. Dedue had not expected a very long life for them given the summer’s last few days were but weeks away, but to see them crushed underneath the cat’s small body was probably not the way he’d expected them to go. “Ah.”

“Indeed.” Dedue hums.

As if knowing there’s an audience watching, the cat yawns, stretching its lithe body out with not a single care in the world. The breed is a ragdoll, if the hours he’d spent listening to Sylvain and Felix bicker on and on about which of the new shelter cats they’d be fostering hadn’t gone to waste, and it was big enough to be around a year old. Dimitri wouldn’t have been surprised if it was simply lost, given the amount of families with young children in the neighborhood, but the lack of a collar and the look in its eyes tells a different story.

They’d talked about pets before, back when they were still new at dating and frequented each other’s apartments. While Dimitri was more of a dog person, Dedue had a very obvious bias for cats. He was fairly good with them on top of that, which made it all the more unfortunate that Dimitri was allergic to them. Nothing life-threatening, just an abundance of sneezing and watery eyes, but they had mutually decided that it was not worth the trouble for the time being and the conversation had fallen to the back of their minds.

“Do you think—” He starts, just as Dedue says, “I wonder if—”

“You first,” Dimitri insists.

Dedue looks back out the window, “I only meant to say that I wonder if anyone’s been looking for them. I can’t recall seeing any flyers up with a cat that bears resemblance.”

“Well, if someone  _ was _ looking, then it would probably be best that we didn’t let it run off any further.” Dimitri watches as the cat begins to curl back up in the flowers, finding the perfect place under the sun. “Though I suppose that bringing it inside would put more urgency on our removal of these boxes.”

He raises a brow, “But will you not fall ill?”

“It isn’t something I could not handle.” Dimitri says. “I can pick up allergy medication and whatever other temporary supplies we may need while you coax it inside.”

“You…” Dedue shakes his head. “Reckless as ever.”

Dimitri leans up on his toes, pressing a kiss to the other’s cheek. “I would be anything, so long as I get to see you happy.”

—

**dimitri**

[image]

**dimitri**

[image]

**dimitri**

[image]

**dimitri**

[image]

**ingrid**

aw, she’s so cute!!!!! i love the

ones of her in the flowers :)

  
  


**dimitri**

[image]

**dimitri**

[image]

**felix**

If you continue to spam the 

group chat like this, I will have 

no choice but to remove you.

**sylvain**

he said that after calling me

into the living room to look

at them

**sylvain**

like i dont also have access

to this thread

felix has removed sylvain from the chat.

ingrid has added sylvain to the chat.

**felix**

The cat is cute. But she could

never compare to any of ours.

**sylvain**

^ but less pretentious

**ingrid**

am i the only one left out of

cat squad? :(

**dimitri**

Ruby is the only dog that can

be an exception.

**dimitri**

[image]

**ingrid**

:)

  
  


—

They name her Petunia. Felix tells them that they’re highly uncreative.

As soon as the vet gives them the all-clear, that she’s healthy and doesn’t seem to be on anyone’s radar for being lost, they spend the next week’s free time clearing out the rest of the boxes with newfound purpose. Petunia seems to think of it as a game, climbing in and out of the empty ones they hadn’t gotten around to compressing, and she adjusts fairly well to life indoors. It may or may not have something to do with her being spoiled by her new family, but Dimitri is glad to see it regardless.

It’s easy to get used to coming home and seeing Dedue slumped over on the couch, Petunia wedged between his side and the arm, and easier still to meticulously take the allergy medication alongside the other, equally important medications every day. He’s still a bit wary about doing too much petting, but Petunia is a good partner for the nights he forgoes sleep and ends up in his study (despite her habit of knocking over items when left unattended). She’s a welcome addition to their new life together, and he finds himself growing more fond of her by the day.

“Come this way,” Dedue’s sitting on the floor, hands resting on either side. Petunia crosses over towards him, then sprawls out on her back in his lap. “I can’t imagine that’s very comfortable, but you seem to like it, don’t you?”

Dimitri has to dip fairly low to get his welcome home kiss for once, but he can’t complain that much. There’s something that smells delicious waiting in the kitchen, and everyone in his house seems content. “I’m sure she simply likes you, my love. Which is pretty smart of her.”

“You joke, but you should see her when she’s less relaxed. She’s getting good at retrieving the mouse toys, whether they’re filled with catnip or not.” Dedue rubs circles into her fur as Dimitri shrugs out of his blazer, resting it on the back of one of the chairs at the bar. “I’ll have to record it next time. How is the case coming along?”

“As well as it can, given the more information that surfaces the harder it seems that we’ll be able to climb out of this growing hole.” He sighs, sniffling as he pours some of the soup from the slow-cooker into a bowl. “Honestly, I’m not sure if I even want to win anymore, but it’s not as if we can simply drop a case like this.”

“The end should be nearing soon,” Dedue says. “And with that, Ingrid’s visit.”

“I really need to figure out where she plans on staying. She declined our invitation, as well as Sylvain’s, and I doubt she’ll go anywhere near her father’s house with her wife in her company.” Dimitri makes himself comfortable on the floor next to his partner, “A hotel would be an unnecessary expense.”

Petunia mewls in agreement. “You are not incorrect, though I assume that her reasoning goes a bit farther than that.”

“I just worry sometimes,” He says. “She’s finally living the life she’d always wanted, but it came at the price of having to leave so much behind. Though it’s not as if her father was faultless in the situation, or even now.”

“If she needed your worry, she would first ask for your help. Ingrid is many things, but she is never passive.” Dedue pats his thigh. “She would more than likely be offended by the mere assumption.”

Dimitri cracks a smile. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. Can I at least assume that things are going well at the bakery?”

“Things  _ are _ going well at the bakery. Ashe’s hand grows more steady with every cupcake that he decorates, and the renovations are coming along just as well.” Dedue returns the smile with ease, “I think the week he spent managing on his own served him well, especially with the new regulars he’s added. He spends extra time making their order before they’ve even arrived.”

“Romance in the air?”

“Too soon to say,” Dedue says. “But you are always welcome to stop by and see for yourself.”

Dimitri’s quick to remember the days of their own love blooming in one of the city’s most popular ‘must visit’ bakeries, only in search of a non-chain coffee supplier and finding so much more. He couldn’t say how much money he’d spent on pastries and drinks for the office before he’d actually managed to ask out the owner, but he remembers each visit with a fondness. Dedue had a real skill in making every person who stopped in the shop feel at home, and he found himself immensely lucky knowing that he could keep that feeling around all the time.

“I might—” He’s cut off by his own sneeze, accidentally blowing the contents of his spoon onto the carpet. “Shit.”

“It’ll come out.” Dedue kisses him, either to reassure or distract. “Hopefully.”

(It does not.)

—

**sylvain**

[image]

**sylvain**

guest of honor has been

obtained

**felix**

Shouldn’t that be Dimitri

and Dedue?

**dimitri**

Technically, yes, but this was

all constructed by Ingrid’s 

request. 

**dimitri**

In addition, be cautious once

you enter the neighborhood.

There have been complaints

of law enforcement handing

out tickets “like candy” to 

those who are speeding, and

I am well aware of your driving.

**sylvain**

mine or felixs

**dimitri**

Yes.

**ingrid**

syl’s got two backseat drivers,

so he at the very least should be

okay. felix, on the other hand…

**felix**

I abide by the law.

**sylvain**

when it suits you

**felix**

Shouldn’t you be driving?

**sylvain**

dw babe i got this

**ingrid**

he’s waiting for the car to

cool off. he parked directly in

the sun, knowing that his

a/c is broken.

**dimitri**

Still?

**felix**

Yes.

**sylvain**

if you cant take the heat then

find another ride i always say

**felix**

Be safe, you idiot.

**sylvain**

<33333

—

Petunia is easily the center of attention.

It’s not even Felix’s time being over since they’ve adopted her but he treats her like she’s a baby once he arrives, scratching her belly and feeding her some of the homemade cat treats Dedue had whipped up. Mercedes is the next to arrive, and for a moment Dimitri almost expects the box she gives him to hold more paperwork but it turns out to be a climbing tower for Petunia, which they could probably use if the state of their blinds if anything to go on. Ingrid’s probably the only person who’s more excited to see them over their cat, but that’s also tied to the fact that it’d been months since she’d last gotten to have one of Dedue’s meals.

Dimitri watches Dedue let her past the gate to go upstairs once the real drinks are brought out, giving her a little time to escape from the madness. A few people from the firm had popped in and headed out after leaving their cards, as well as a few familiar faces from the bakery, but the only ones left now were their closest friends. Ashe and Annette had swooned over Dorothea and her work on Broadway for the first hour or so, but now everyone’s well acquainted and relaxed. The house fills full of life and Dimitri finds his way back to his husband’s side, warm and overjoyed.

“…kind of a huge loss, but an even bigger waste of everyone’s time.” Felix pours more wine into his glass, “Lucky for us, we’ll never have to deal with them again because they fucked us over so badly that even my father wanted to be cleansed of the whole mess.”

“‘m just glad for the lull. It’s nice to have our nights back again.” Sylvain finishes off the rest of his beer before continuing, “Even if they’re filled with garbage television and microwave meals, they’re ours.”

Dedue wrinkles his nose, “You do not have microwave meals every night.”

“Most of them,” Sylvain says, as Felix corrects with a, “Only sometimes.”

“Does reheating takeout count as a microwave meal?” Dorothea asks.

He seems to think it over. “Not quite.”

“Most of her shows or rehearsals run pretty late, so we make do with what’s still open most nights. Though I haven’t let those lessons you gave me go to waste.” Ingrid nudges at her wife’s side, “She couldn’t get enough of that chicken alfredo I made last week.”

Dorothea moans at the memory, “The sauce! Whatever is in that sauce, I could drink it for the rest of my life and need nothing more.”

“Just wait until you try that pound cake he makes, hon. It’s to  _ die _ for.”

Annette nods in agreement, “That and the lemon bars are my favorite.”

“Personally, I’m a fan of the brownies.” Ashe says. “But really, anything Dedue makes is always a hit.”

“Absolutely.” Dimitri meets his gaze, “I’ve yet to have a meal that I dislike.”

Dedue smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “You are all far too kind.”

They talk about everything and nothing while Mercedes runs a playlist quietly in the background, everyone caught up in the comfortableness that comes with being around loved ones. He watches Ingrid slow dance with Sylvain behind the couch, watches Felix and Ashe go back and forth about some book in the kitchen, watches Annette and Dorothea sing and dance atop the coffee table, watches Dedue share a family recipe with Mercedes and finds himself content from it all. It’s not something he would’ve imagined for himself years ago, but he doesn’t regret his decision to stick around to see where the pieces fell. 

And when the night finally comes to an end, and everyone’s gone on their separate ways, Dedue lets the last song play out on the speakers while he washes the glasses and Dimitri dries them. He manages to get a laugh out of Dedue as they climb the staircase, letting it fill his ears and travel to his heart before they eventually make their way to the bed. Petunia’s made herself comfortable in the middle of it—she’s not usually allowed in their room, since it worsens Dimitri’s allergies, but it’s a special night and neither of them care enough to do anything about it. She presses up against his chest the moment he lies down, which garners another laugh from Dedue once he’s finished changing.

“Tomorrow is Sunday,” He says, combing through her fur. “No more work, no more boxes. We should do something.”

“Perhaps we can redo the flowers. There’s a few I know that would do well as we shift to fall,” Dedue yawns. “And Petunia might like to get out in the sun again.”

“Tomorrow, then.” Dimitri sniffles, “I think we should sleep in, too. How does nine sound?”

“I’ll set the alarm.”

“You are perfect.”

“As are you, my dear.”


End file.
